


Spread My Wings

by ahhhscream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, N E WAYS, Superpowers, all i know is that all of skz hate their superpowers, and they all HATE it, another fic in the works, bc of his powers, but he'll take that shit to his GRAVE, chan has fire powers, changbin can see the future, changbin/minho/felix is only gonna be implied for a while, felix has uhh superhuman strength, gifted when theyre 15, hello idk what im gonna write for this, hyunjin can create illusions, i mean thats never stopped me before but still, i probably shouldnt be writing this with u know, i think when i eventually finish this ill make it a series, idk - Freeform, jeongin has flight but mixed with levitation, jisung can read minds, jisung knows that felix has a lil crush on minbin, like they arent dating yet but they will be at some point, maybe write abt another pairing but in the same universe, minho has telekinesis, oh this is based off of that one tumblr post, seungmin controls weather, the powers are like, woojin can control water and breathe underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhscream/pseuds/ahhhscream
Summary: Every person is gifted with a power on their 15th birthday. Not everyone is happy with theirs.Chan knows this better than anyone.





	Spread My Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote all of the tags at 2am so i remember NONE of what i wrote lmaoo

On every persons 15th birthday they are gifted with a power, used for good or bad. Most are happy with their gift and embrace it. 

Others see it as anything but a gift. There are some who are absolutely repulsed by the power they're given.

Chan knows this better than anyone.

He was born into a relatively normal family. His mother and father had been together for all the years he had been with them, and he'd always had a good relationship with his siblings. They didn't fight often and Chan had always felt lucky to have such an amazing family. Sadly, he didn't get to feel like that for long. Only days before his 15th birthday, his family passed in a fire. Chan was devastated. The family he had spent years with was suddenly gone. 

This made his superpower all the more upsetting. He had already spent his birthday and power reveal alone. Finding out he could control fire was the opposite of what he'd wanted, given his situation. Chan hadn't hoped for any specific power, but he definitely didn't want this one.

-

"Chan, are you almost ready? We have to leave soon if you want to get to school on time." Chan turned his head towards his door, where his aunt was standing. It was the first day of school. Chan was going into grade 12 now, and it had been about three years since his family had passed. The fire left him without a home and his aunt was more than willing to let him stay at hers. 

"Yeah. I'm ready." His aunt smiled at him and turned, staring to walk down the hall. Chan walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hall towards the stairs he sighed. Not only was he starting grade 12, he was also going to a new school. His last school had closed that year and he needed to find a new one. Chan was nervous, to say the least. There would be so many new people, all with powers they probably loved and used regularly. He was hoping they wouldn't ask him about his.

Chan paused as he reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced down at his clothes. They were a bit warm, something Chan would have to deal with all day. Him controlling fire didn't just mean he could start and stop them. It also gave him a constant, almost unbearable warmth. It was fine in winter but in the other seasons, it wasn't as appreciated. 

"Chan, what are you doing? Let's go." Chan looked at his aunt and nodded, walking over to her. He put on his shoes and followed his aunt out to the car. As they sat down and his aunt started the car, she turned to him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this new school? I know you don't like meeting new people that much and this school is pretty big, they've got about 1500 students already." Chan frowned and shrugged. 

"I don't know... I'll probably be fine." He just wouldn't talk to anyone. If he tried to seem unfriendly, maybe people wouldn't bother him. His aunt sighed and faced the front, starting the car. The drive to the school was quick, only taking about 10 minutes. 

-

"Okay, we're here! You have your schedule, right?" Chan nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Have a nice day!" He smiled at his aunt and turned towards the school, starting to walk to the front door. As Chan walked into the school, he could already tell people knew he was new to the school. Odds are, they don't get many new students. They're a bit far from most houses and their students usually go to the school from grade 9 all the way to 12. Chan was obviously different in that way. 

As he tried to make his way to his first class, he saw a group of boys stare at him. He wasn't sure if it was in shock or unhappiness, but both weren't good. They almost seemed like they wanted to come over to him but stayed in place. Chan ignored them and kept walking, eventually reaching his classroom. As he walked in, even more people stared at him. Chan let his head fall and walked to a desk around the middle of the class. As he sat, the same group of boys from before walked in.

And sat around him.

Chan's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around him. All of the boys smiled at him and glanced around at each other, one nodding. 

"Hello! We saw you in the hall and noticed you walked into this class! We all have this class too so we thought we would sit with you and introduce ourselves!" Chan's eyes widened and he blinked a few times, utterly stunned.

"You want to introduce yourselves... to me? Why?" The boys smile widened and he let out a small giggle.

"Because you're new and you seemed nice when you walked by! Anyways, I'm Hyunjin and I'm in grade 10!" Chan nodded and sighed.

"Um... My name is... Chris. I'm in grade 12." One of the other boys, the one with freckles, seemed to perk up at the sound of his name.

"Wait, your name is Chris? Are you from overseas?" Chan let a small smile appear on his face after hearing the boy say that.

"Yeah. I lived in Australia for about... 15 years." The boy suddenly broke out in laughter and did a little happy dance. After he did this, he suddenly started speaking in English.

"Dude, so did I! Well, I lived there for a tiny bit longer but still! I've never met anyone else from Australia here! Why did you move here? I did for school. Oh! Also, my name's Felix!" Chan frowned as he heard the question Felix asked. He had left because of his family. All his other family was outside of Australia and his aunt was the closest. But should he tell them that? Maybe he should, and just get it over with.

"Oh... Well, um, my family died in a fire. I had no other family in Australia so I moved here to live with my aunt." All of the boys fell silent and just stared at Chan. He sighed and started to pick up his stuff. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I'll move-" Chan stood but paused as the boys finally seemed to realize what was happening.

"Wait! We want you to stay!" One of the boys grabbed Chan's sleeve and pulled him back down to his seat. 

"Sorry about us being so quiet, it was just a bit surprising. We aren't going to judge you or get upset." Chan slowly nodded and put his stuff back down. The boys seemed quite nice, just a bit... slow maybe. All was going well so far.

That was, until the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, I see some of you have made friends already! You can sit with anyone you've met so far, if you'd like that! Anyways, since it's the first day of school, I thought we could all introduce ourselves and say our powers! It was always my favourite part of the first day, so let's try it!" Chan froze as he heard those words. He didn't want to reveal his powers, especially considering that he'd told his new...friends about his family.

Chan just sat and listened as a few people were called on and heard what their powers were. He heard things like power mimicry, healing and more. No one seemed unhappy about what they were saying.

"Ok, next on the list. Bang Chan." Chan flinched as he heard his name. As he stood, he saw his friends stare at him, confused (probably about the name situation).

"Uh, I actually prefer Chris, if that's alright. And, uh, my power is controlling fire and like... fire resistance I guess..." Chan scowled as he said what he could do. Of course he would have to announce it to the class on the first day, with everyone watching. The situation wasn't exactly ideal for Chan. As he sat down again he turned his head towards his friends. They all had a look of sympathy on their faces. Great, now they're gonna pity him.

"I see why you didn't immediately tell us your power now. Most people do, so I was a bit confused, but I get it now. I guess you probably hate your power then?" Chan frowned. How was it that they knew exactly what he was thinking? 

"Yeah. It's not really something you want to find out a week after your family dies because of something you can now create." Minho, who had introduced himself very briefly before the class had to stand up, smiled at Chan.

"Well, lucky for you, we all hate our powers too! It's actually one of the main reasons we all stayed friends! Like, my reason isn't nearly as serious as yours but yeah... I have telekinesis and I hate it so much because it gives me the worst headache whenever I use it AND sometimes it'll just kinda... activates on it's own!" Changbin, who had also introduced himself before, snickered at what Minho said. Minho glared at him and reached over to hit him. Changbin dodged it and his snickering turned to full on laughing. Chan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched them. 

"Just ignore them. They started dating a few weeks ago so they spend a lot of time together and Changbin keeps seeing Minho's powers do their own thing. He says the powers and Minho's reactions are the funniest things he's seen." Chan turned his head to look at Felix, who had a soft smile on his face. Chan let himself smile and glanced back at the two who were still play fighting. There seemed to be a undertone of sadness in Felix's voice, and Chan wasn't usually one to assume but it seemed as if Felix wanted the same for himself. 

Minho and Changbin's arguing had seemed to cease, as they were now calmly talking about something completely different. Apparently that something was him, Chan realized as they turned to him again.

"So, Chan. What are your thoughts on joining us and our friends for lunch? We think it would be fun!" Chan pursed his lips as he thought it over. Three was already a lot and, based on previous conversations, it seemed like there might be more. Although, it could be good for him, to meet more people.

"Um... I guess I could? When's lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ik usually classes are one grade and idk if its like this at all schools but at MY school we have some classes, like auto and ice sports that are for all grades so,,, the class theyre in is a class kinda like that. also yes we have an ice sports class ik its weird but uhh.... canada babey!!!
> 
> ALSO i didnt explain it in the actual chapter but when chan introduces himself as chris its bc he doesnt like hearing his name from people he doesnt know,,, it also bc his family called him stuff like channie before their death and he doesnt want anyone to make a nickname like that for him


End file.
